


Don't Tell Trish

by Anonymous



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, Just Depends On How You View It, Not Long At All, Not Much Of A Relationship Really, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Small Conversation, Smoking, Talking, Wasn't sure what to rate this, Why Did I Write This?, but also kinda not?, i guess, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jessica and Dorothy, the morning after.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Dorothy Walker
Kudos: 20
Collections: anonymous





	Don't Tell Trish

"Are we going to talk about last night?" The older woman asked. She had an unlit cigarette placed in a cigarette holder between her fingers.

"No. And it will never happen again." The younger woman replied in a serious tone.

"Good." The older woman said and lit her cigarette.

The two set in silent for a few minutes. The only sounds coming from the older woman smoking.

"Are you going to leave?" The younger woman asked, sounding impatient.

"Do you want me to?" The older woman replied, almost sounding hurt. 

"Just leave Dorothy." The younger said, in an annoyed tone.

Dorothy sighed as she got up from where she was sitting and walked to the door and opened it. She took another drag of her cigarette before turning to the younger woman.

"Jessica?"

Jessica lifted up her head to meet Dorothy's eyes. 

"Don't tell Trish."

Jessica nodded her head and with that, Dorothy walked out and closed the door behind her.

Jessica sighed and got up to get a bottle of whiskey.


End file.
